


Don't Rub the Magic Lamp

by SohZodiac



Series: Disney!verse [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Disney, Gen, Romantic Subplot, Slow Build, angel!cas - Freeform, before the end of season 10, marked!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SohZodiac/pseuds/SohZodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives the Winchester boys a hunt. Little do they know where they'll end up... These definitely aren't the Disney stories you grew up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One Likes a Skeptic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I kinda wanted to do something a bit different. I see the potential in certain Disney stories to make good hunts for our boys in flannel. I hope you enjoy these. Comments are always appreciated :)

"DAMMIT SAM!" Dean pounded the bunker's table in frustration. He hadn't been on a hunt in over a fortnight, and the stress was beginning to show, not to mention that the Mark of Cain wouldn't stop burning. He absentmindedly scratched at his forearm as Sam gave him a look of exasperation.  
"Dean," he sighed, for what felt like the thousandth time since their last hunt. "I can't just make a case out of thin air. I'm looking everywhere I can, but-"  
"Then look harder!" Dean shouted, cutting his little brother off. Sam let out a sigh and went back to mindlessly searching the Internet for even the slightest sign of things going bump in the night, as Dean paced anxiously on the opposite side of the kitchen table. After three minutes of growing tension, Sam had had enough. "DEAN!" he barked, and immediately recoiled when his brother flinched. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. "Look man, you gotta sit down, grab a beer, take a walk, binge on Netflix, take a nap, just SOMETHING, ANYTHING other than..." he struggled to find the words as he waved his hand toward Dean "...that," he finished.  
Dean continued pacing. After another five minutes, Sam was irate. "Seriously, Dean, I'm going to knock you out unless you calm the fuck down." He knew he probably couldn't beat Dean while he still has the Mark, but the tense, anxious pacing was driving him up the wall.  
Dean sensed the seriousness and his younger brother's voice. Sam wasn't playing. Dean growled at him, seeming absolutely feral, but retreated to his room in the bunker, scratching and picking at his forearm again.

\---

Dean's mind was in a frenzy. He had a primal need to hunt that just wasn't being satisfied. As his mind began to be consumed with thoughts of hunt, slash, kill while neither he nor Sam could find a case, he began to go stir crazy. It didn't help that they hadn't seen Cas in about a week. _Mmm, Cas_ , Dean thought. He shook his head, ridding himself of thoughts about the angel. For whatever reason, lately when his thoughts wandered to Cas, they were met with an intense, insatiable longing. It was a foreign feeling, but he knew he felt the angel was more than a friend. _A brother, maybe? Nah, it feels too different than the bond with Sam too. What do I feel about him?_  
Dean decided not to ponder it further tonight, instead opting to continue 'Breaking Bad.' It was his most recent Netflix addiction. He loved losing himself in the misadventures of science-teacher-turned-drug-lord Walter White. After the show was over, he turned off the program and tried to fall asleep. After much tossing and turning, he was successful.  
But he still dreamt of Castiel.

\---

Sam stretched back in his chair, accidentally cracking his upper back with the force of the sudden motion. He didn't realize just how stiff and tense he was. He rubbed his face with open palms on either side of his nose, and stood up, stretching his arms out to the side and up, and letting them fall back down again. He tried to stay strong in front of Dean, but in truth, he was absolutely terrified of what would happen if he didn't find either a hunt or a cure soon. He opened the fridge and let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed a beer. He popped off the top and took a swig, shutting the fridge door as he did so.  
He jumped and spilled his drink a bit as Castiel chose that exact moment to appear behind the fridge door. He got over his initial alarm quickly.  
"Tell me you got something, Cas," Sam begged.  
"Not a cure, no. God is proving to be exceedingly elusive."  
"A hunt? Anything?"  
"Maybe. But I'm not certain Dean would be willing to go through with this one. It is… obscure, as is my source."

\---

"Aladdin," Dean deadpanned. It wasn't a question; it was merely a statement made in disbelief. "You need us to save… Aladdin." Again, this wasn't a question. Keeping his head down, he flicked his eyes upward, first to Cas, then to Sam, and back to Cas. He raised an eyebrow at the angel. "Seriously?"  
Castiel just stared at Dean as the hunter leaned back in his chair with a sharp, heavy sigh. "Dammit, Cas, how do you even get these kind of jobs?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Cas replied. Dean's expression went from annoyed to exasperated as he looked between Sam and Cas for a more detailed explanation. After it was clear he wouldn't get one, he leaned forward and put his elbows on the kitchen table, clasping his fingers together and resting his head on his folded hands. After another exasperated sigh, he grumbled "fine. Tell me about this case."   
Sam seems to taken aback. "You're serious?"  
"Well, Sam, we fought fucking leprechauns. We've been stuck in a time loop. We've been transported into various TV shows by YOUR-" he aimed a pointed glare at Cas- "dick of a brother. Our entire life is one screwy thing after another, so who knows? Fairies are real, so fairy TALES might be real too." Dean sighed yet again. "As long as it gets me out of this damn bunker and hunting again," he said under his breath.  
"All right then," says Sam, walking around the table and taking the chair next to Dean, turning toward his obviously restless brother. "So we all know the story of Aladdin, right? Poor orphan boy rubs some magic lamp and –"  
"Yeah, Sam, I know the story of Aladdin. I just don't know if it's real," Dean interrupts.  
"It isn't. At least, not the way the movie would suggest," Cas interjects. "There are many ways the Disney film differs from the real events."  
"Oh what, you mean flying carpets aren't real?" Dean spits sarcastically. "Thanks, Sherlock, never woulda guessed."  
"Dean," Castiel sternly yet gently reprimanded. "I do not appreciate your patronizing tone when I am only getting you what you asked for – a hunt."  
 _Yeah, a hunt without any basis in reality_ , Dean thought, but he bit his tongue. Still seething, he elected to say nothing more than "night Sam, Cas" before standing up, turning his back, and shuffling to his room.  
Castiel inhales deeply and let out a great sigh. "Why must he be so consumed by anger at every waking moment?" he thought aloud, rubbing his temples and resting his elbows on the bunker's kitchen table.  
"It's just the mark, Cas, don't take it to heart too much," Sam replied, though he knew his request would ultimately be ignored. For a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, Castiel took nearly everything his older brother said at face value. _Maybe it's just because he's an angel without a true understanding of human emotion,_ Sam thought, but it was quickly replaced by another. _What if Cas is in love?_ He tried to erase that thought too, but it stubbornly stuck in his mind.  
After half an hour sitting in silence, Cas scooted his chair back and announced he was leaving. Sam doesn't say a word as Castiel retires, too busy searching for the real town or country that inspired Agrabah.

\---

Once in his room, Castiel begins to think to himself. _Why do I care so damn much?_ he wonders


	2. Saving People, Hunting Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debriefing

When Sam stumbled sleepily into the kitchen the next morning, he was surprised to see his brother up so early, but not at all surprised to see how anxiously he was flitting about the room. "Again?" He asked, his speech slurred from exhaustion. Dean paused long enough to shoot him a glare, but quickly resumed his frantic pacing. Sam sighed and walked over the coffee pot. As he poured himself a cup and add cream and sugar, he told Dean, "you know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were in withdrawal."

"That's because I am, Sam" Dean growled at him, and stuck his arm in front of Sam's face. "In case you fucking forgot. Hunting, Sam, killing," he steps closer to Sam, and brought his face in towards Sam's with a crazed look in his eyes and the devilish grin on his face. "it's a drug, Sam, it really is, and I need another fix. I need it bad."

 Sam backed away slowly, slightly terrified but overall more concerned about his brothers well-being, and made his way to the table. Sipping his coffee, he mumbled "we'd already be on the hunt if it wasn't for that hissy fit for no fucking reason" into his cup. 

"You know, Sam, I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit this morning." He then softened his gaze and lowered his eyes. "But you're right. And for that, I owe him an apology."

Cas chose that moment to appear in the doorway of the kitchen. "Cas," Dean breathed, and then caught the younger Winchester by surprise when he bounded across the room and swept the angel into a fierce hug. After a moment of confusion, Sam smiled into his cup and continued sipping his coffee.

\---

  _Oh great, Sam and Dean are fighting again,_ Cas sighed, rubbing his temples as he came out of his meditation. _It's been so peaceful all night._ And it had. For the first time since they had returned from purgatory, the night had not been plagued with the terrified screams of Dean experiencing reminiscent nightmares. In fact, they had been replaced by a different sound emanating from the older Winchester's room – moaning, more specifically moans of what he knew to be pleasure from watching the film with the pizza man. Castiel wondered what the beautiful man was dreaming about. Eager to break up the boys if necessary, Castiel dressed himself for the day and headed to the kitchen of the bunker.

Right as he entered the kitchen, Dean gave him a shock, rushing up to him and pulling him into a tight embrace after silently mouthing his name.

"Thank god you're still here," he growled in that deep, husky voice. As he released the angel from his grasp, he whispered "I'm so sorry Cas. I'm sorry for storming out."

Castiel looked over at Sam to see if he was just as confused by his brother's actions. His expression told Castiel that yes, they were both equally confused. Sam then lowered his head and began to sit his undoubtedly sickly sweet coffee, grinning for some reason.

 Dean walked over to the table and sat down, pulling out the chair next to his and beckoning Castiel over. The angel obliged, still confused by the hunters actions, not to mention wary of the hunter himself. The last thing he wanted was another outburst. Once seated, he turned to Dean and said "I'm assuming you slept well last night, based on the sounds replacing your night terrors."

Dean's ears turned bright red at this assumption. Cas had spent enough time among humans (not to mention becoming a human for a while himself) to equate this involuntary redistribution of blood with the emotion of embarrassment. Confused, Cas said to Dean "why does a mere inference of the events of last night cause –"

"Shut up Cas," Dean growled. Sam let out a few barks of laughter, but Dean silenced him with a glare. "Just finished telling me about this case,"  he finished through gritted teeth. 

\---

Dean felt the blood rush to his ears as his mind raced a hundred miles a minute, trying to figure out what all Cas knew. _Oh God, was I really that loud? Fuck, does he know that my dreams were all about him? Why the fuck am I even dreaming about him? He's a freaking ANGEL, a male freaking angel._ Just then, Cas began to speak. "Why does the mere inference of the events of last night cause –"

"Shut up, Cas," he snapped. The last thing he needed was his brother, giggling like a fucking schoolgirl until Dean shut him up with what he hoped to be a murderous glare in his direction, to find out who his dreams were about. "Just finished telling me about this case."

"Right, the case." Casteel side, looking resigned. "We're dealing with a Djinn. He kidnapped a peasant boy named Aladdin in the middle east in the ninth century A.D."

"and how exactly is this the case? The guys already dead on the floor of the cave somewhere. Hell, The bones have probably broken down by now." Dean stood up. "So you tell me exactly how this is our problem, or I'm out of here."

"It was our great great great great grandfather that locked the Djinn away," Sam replied.

"Wait, what? How is that possible? Dude was born in the 1800s, not the 800s."

This time, Cas answered. "An Enochian sigil allowed him to travel back to the sixth century, to fight the Djinn."

"so why did he choose to seal it, instead of killing it?" Dean asked.

"Well at the time, only the Mongolians knew how to kill a Djinn, and there wasn't exactly a method of information sharing back then," Cas replied.

"His vessel of choice to hold the Djinn was a golden cream holder from a tea set given to him by the goddess Carravogue for doing her some type of favor," Sam continued. "Blood magic is the strongest kind, so he wrote the sealing sigil in his blood."

"So fast forward a few centuries, poor kid find it, hopes to pawn it, cleans it, rubbing the sigil off, and BAM, pop goes the Djinn?"

"Yeah, basically," Sam replied.

Dean sat back down, rubbing his eyes with his palm while his elbows rested on the table. He let out a sigh and, leaning back in his chair, said "well, let's get going."

As he moved to get up, his baby brother asked "can't we at least have a breakfast first? I don't trust that 9th-century Middle Eastern food."

\---

Sam was ecstatic to have a new hunt to keep being distracted, but he was much more interested in what was going on between his brother and their pet angel than he was in the case.


End file.
